


Ready Again

by Wonderlandyears



Category: Agent Canary - Fandom, Alex Danvers/Sara Lance - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandyears/pseuds/Wonderlandyears
Summary: Alex needs a place to breathe, and when Sara Lance offers her a time traveling ship, she can't say no.





	Ready Again

Alex hears footsteps. Great, she thinks, I can't even have one minute to myself.

"Alex?" She knows that voice. "Hey Alex, are you in here?" Of course she does, it's Kara. 

She sighs, "Yes, right here.." She says, stepping out from behind a shelf that is filled with boxes dedicated to old cases, a blank expression on her face. Kara gives her a puzzled look, tilting her head like a puppy would.

"Are you okay?" She asked, taking a step toward Alex. "J'onn said you've been a little out of it today." 

Alex knows he is just worried, she knows Kara just cares, but lately she doesn't want anyone to care. "I'm okay, I promise. Just need to focus on my training and everything will be okay." She gives Kara a promising smile and attempts to walk past her to find a more private room in the DEO to collect her thoughts, but she is stopped by Kara's hand on her shoulder. 

"You can't beat yourself up forever, Alex. It was one mistake." Kara knows she's overstepping, but she also knows how much her sister hates to fail, especially when it comes to her. "I'm not mad at you Alex, no one is." 

Alex gives no response and walks away quickly trying to stop the memories from a few weeks ago from resurfacing. They had to fight off another invader. The invader wanted Kara. They always want Kara, she thought. The fight was going well until Alex slipped and took a punch to the face, getting knocked out and dragged off, being used as bait to lure Kara. Of course, Kara was the first to go after her, not giving the ship time to leave. In the process of trying to save her sister, though, Kara got captured and was almost killed. Luckily the team ended up saving them both, but Alex couldn't forgive herself for putting Kara in danger again. 

She needed a break. She needed to get away, to think rationally and forgive herself the way everyone else had. 

____________________________________________

That night Alex sat on her bed looking at places to go to clear her head when she got a text from a friend. 

"You feeling any better, Agent hot pants?" Alex rolled her eyes, the nickname was lame but it was also very Sara. 

"Actually... looking for somewhere to escape to" she typed back, putting her phone down and diving back into her search of remote places she could fly off to. 

It took a while, not that Alex was paying attention, but eventually her phone buzzed with a text from Sara. 

"You can always come venture through time with me, ya know. We're in 2001 Mississippi right now, but I could have Gideon or one of the boys open a portal for you." Alex pondered the idea. Traveling though space, seeing places she's always been curious about, it was promising. As much as Alex wanted a quiet get-a-way, the science side of her could never give up an opportunity to travel through space. 

"I'm in." She texted back, and before she knew it she was on the Waverider. 

———————————————————

Her first week on the Waverider was exhilarating, and definitely brought out the geek in her. They went to 1800s Spain, 1534 China, and Alex's personal favorite, Greece. Though Alex didn't spend much time capturing anachronisms with the team, she did bond with Ray and ended up learning a lot about his suite. Jax also gave her a tour of the Waverider, letting her know all of its secrets. The entire week Alex's eyes were bright and her smile huge, taking in all of the new experiences.  
Even Mick took a liking to Alex, mostly making sure nothing bad happened to her. The only person on the ship Alex hadn't spent much time with was the captain, Sara Lance. 

Sara seemed to be distancing herself from Alex as much as she possibly could, which was strange to Alex considering that Sara had invited her onto the ship, and that Alex assumed they were friends. Okay yes, one time they slept together, but they had talked about it and everything seemed okay. Alex shook the thought of sleeping with Sara the moment it came. 

"Hey, have you seen Sara?" Alex asked Ray as they passed each other in the Hall. 

"Training." He muttered, too engrossed in something happening on his iPad to say anything else. 

Of course she's training, she's the queen of combat, Alex thought as she took a left down the hall toward where she now knew Sara was. 

As she approached the door she slowed down. Seeing Sara fight, seeing her train, it was a sight like no other. The moves she made and the way her body seemed to know exactly what to do, it impressed Alex to no end. She had never seen someone fight the way Sara did, but after all, Kara did tell her that Sara was an assassin. A sexy assassin, Alex almost squealed at her own thought, but before she could Sara noticed her. 

"See anything you like?" Sara teased. Alex wasn't quite used to people being so straight forward, so she couldn't help the blush that spread on her face. "Kidding, kidding," Sara laughed. "What's up?" 

"Ugh...I...umm...I," breathe Alex, "I was just wondering if we were um... if we were okay..." Alex asked, wishing she could become small like Ray did in his suite. Sara was caught off guard by this question. She knew she hadn't been spending much time with Alex, and she knew exactly why she was avoiding her, but she didn't think the girl had noticed. 

"Yeah!" Sara said, a little too enthusiastically, "Everything is good." 

"Are you sure?" Alex could tell she was lying, she was a DEO agent after all. "Because you've been avoiding me and I know we slept together that one time, but I thought everything was fine and..." 

"Alex," Sara tried to cut her off, but Alex keep talking. 

"...and I'm sorry if I did something. I've been messing up a lot lately so if I did something, I'm sorry, and I'll leave if you want..." she didn't have a chance to finish because Sara was right in front of her, hands on her shoulder, yelling 'Alex'. 

"Yes?" She said, beating herself up for talking so much. 

"We are okay, I promise. And I do not want you to leave." Sara said, "but yes, I have been avoiding you." Sara paused to examine Alex's face. She looked both hurt and confused. "It's not because of something you did, or anything like that." 

Alex still looked puzzled and Sara let out a sigh. It was quiet for a while. Sara stepped away from Alex and sat down on the mat, motioning for Alex to join her. 

"Remember how I told you to trust your instincts with Maggie?" Sara asked, referencing to the first time her and Alex had met. 

"I do.." 

"Well, that's what I'm trying to do right now. Only I don't know what my instincts are," Sara paused and took a deep breath. "Alex, I'm not good at feelings. I tried it once and it ended horribly." 

Alex scooted closer to Sara. "It's okay, I get it. You're not ready yet, that's okay."

"But I am ready," She stoped, she didn't know how to tell Alex what she was going to say next. Sara, although soft on the inside (not that anyone is ever allowed to know that), has never been one to admit her true feelings for anyone, except Nyssa. 

Alex didn't know what to say so she stayed silent. Sara sighed, "I haven't felt this way about anyone since Nyssa." Sara looked up from her shoes and at Alex, she couldn't read her expression. 

"Nyssa?" Alex asked, "was she your Maggie?" Alex didn't feel pain anymore when she said that name. It was over. She had patched up that wound and was ready to move on.

"Yeah." Sara seemed defeated. This was exhausting to her. 

"I understand." Alex said, because she did. She understood what it felt like to have someone be your world, for them to be the first person you trust with all of you and then for that to end.

"Alex," She was nervous. Sara Lance was nervous. Alex almost smiled because she never in a million years thought bad ass assassin, Sara Lance, would be nervous, and yet here she was. "I know you didn't know you were ready the last time we had this talk, but I do...like you, that is. So yeah, me avoiding you isn't because you did something wrong, it's because I'm stubborn and don't always know how to be vulnerable." Sara looked at Alex, practically begging for her to say something. 

Alex smiled, and took a step toward Sara. "Now, was that so hard?" She laughed. Sara rolled her eyes, but was grateful for the tease, it helped calm some of her nerves, something it seemed only Alex could do. 

———————————————————

Alex couldn't wait to tell Kara. It had only been a few hours but she was so excited and the moment she was back in her room she dialed Kara's number, stoping just as she was going to hit send. She hadn't spoken to Kara in a week, she didn't even tell her she was leaving. Alex sighed, looking down at the phone in her hand and taking a deep breath. 

The phone rang four times before she heard her sisters voice. "Alex?" 

"Hi bud," She was nervous that she had made things worse. Although Kara had told her she wasn't mad at her, she didn't see how that was possible. 

"Hi! Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? You worried me!" Kara sounded concerned, not mad.

"I'm sorry. I really am Kara, I just needed a break." She hated excuses, she thought they were for losers, but this wasn't an excuse. Alex really truly did need a break. She had been non stop since the moment her parents took Kara in. 

"I understand, I just wish you had told me." 

"I know, I promise next time I will." Alex said, fidgeting with a lose thread on her shirt. 

"Next time?" Alex could practically see Kara's raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah," Alex almost sounded shy, which made Kara chuckle. "I may have met a girl." That one actually made Kara laugh. 

"Met a girl, my ass. I know where you are Alex, and I know there is only one girl on that ship you have eyes for." Alex started to blush and cover her face despite the fact that no one could see her. "I'm happy for you, really." Kara meant it. She was glad her sister was getting her personal life back. The girl had been all work and no fun most of this year. 

"Thank you, Kara. That really means a lot." 

_____________________________________________

Sara was walking through the hall when she heard Alex's voice. Awe, she sings in the shower, Sara thought. As she walked closer to the showers the smile on her face grew. 

Sara Lance was incredibly sexually motivated, which no one was complaining about, especially not Alex in this very moment. Sara had decided that the showers were big enough for two. 

"Mind if I join?" Sara asked, standing outside of the shower Alex was in, a suggestive look on her face. Alex nearly slipped when she saw Sara, mostly because she had dropped a bar of soap moment before Sara walked in, but also because Sara was naked. 

"Ummm...yeah, I mean no. I mean...yes?" Alex's face was beat red, only making Sara giggle more. "Yes, you can join." She finally managed to get out. 

Sara didn't wait another second and slipped into the shower with Alex. For a moment neither of them moved or said a word. 

"I heard you singing,," Sara said, breaking the silence. Alex covered her already red face. 

"On no...." 

"It was good," Sara's voice was soft. She reached up and grabbed Alex's hands from her face, slowing pulling them down to her side. "It was." She said, intertwining her fingers with Alex's. 

"Th..thanks," Alex said, she couldn't take her eyes away from Sara's mouth, to nervous to look any lower, and too nervous to meet Sara's gaze. 

Sara on the other hand couldn't quit eyeing Alex up and down. Her body was perfect. Every muscle, ever scar from every fight she's ever been in, ever strand of hair, all of Alex was perfect. She looked incredible, and the water cascading off of her body only made Sara want her more. 

"Alex," Sara breathed in a tone that was much lower than Alex had ever heard, making the hairs all over her body stand. 

"Yes?" She whispered, finically meeting Sara's gaze. 

"Can I kiss you?" Sara ran her fingers up Alex's arm, and for a moment they just looked at one another. 

"Please." Alex breathed. Sara leaned in and then stopped. You've got to be kidding me, she practically screamed in her head after hearing a banging on the door. 

"Captain, are you in there? We have a problem out here!" Jax yelled through the door. Sara cursed under her breathe, this had better be serious or she was gonna kill him with her bare hands. 

____________________________________________

The problem was indeed serious. A level 10 anachronistic had found its way onto the Waverider and was attempting to rip the team to shreds. Luckily they were able to contain it and get it back to its original time period before going back to the void. 

After all of their hard work the team was starved and had Gideon make them dinner. For the first time since the professor died, the team sat down to have a real family dinner. 

As everyone sat there eating, Jax brought up Sara and Alex both coming out of the showers, causing Alex to go beat red. Sara threw a roll at him and Ray covered his ears. Rory gave Sara a fist pump. 

"Yeah yeah, nothing happened." Sara told her team. "You interrupted before anything could." She mumbled under her breath. Alex heard her though, and let out a cough after almost choking. 

Eventually the team moved on from talk of the showers and started debating what game would be played tomorrow at game night. Alex watched them argue and laughed at how much they reminded her of her team, a team she was beginning to miss. Sara noticed the expression on Alex's face change and leaned over to ask her if everything was okay. 

"Yeah, just missing home." She said, watching as Sara tensed up. Sara had forgotten that Alex wasn't staying on the ship forever. This was just a getaway for her. 

The more that Sara thought about Alex leaving the more she could feel herself distancing. "Do you want to go back?" She asked Alex, not sure she was ready to hear the answer. 

"No, I'd like to spend some more time with you," Alex admitted. "If that's okay?" 

"I'd like that." 

———————————————————

Alex ended up staying for another week. Within the span of that week her and Sara only got closer. The sexual tension between the two never seemed to end and they were caught in compromising positions on more than one occasion. Being yelled at my Amaya to stop "getting it on" all over the ship was about the only thing that kept it to a minimum. They also spent every night in Sara's bed, though there was one night that they slept in a bedroom in a Victorian castle. 

As the days got closer to Alex leaving, Sara and her sat down to have a talk about how they were going to make this work. They both had strong feelings and they now knew that this is what they wanted. 

"I will call every night," Alex promised. 

"And I'll have Gideon open a portal whenever you miss me." Sara was trying to hold it together. 

"What about when you miss me?" Alex teased, trying to lighten to mood.

"I'll come kidnap you, league of assassin style." Sara said, sounding a little too serious.

"Does that involve handcuffs?" Alex half joked, leaning into Sara and wrapping her arms around her torso. 

"Only if you want it to, babe." Sara planted a kiss on Alex's head. 

Alex looked up at Sara, still in her embrace. "This feels right." 

"Yes, it does."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback and enjoy!


End file.
